Fox vs Tracer
Fox vs Tracer is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-ninth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 4! Star Fox vs Overwatch! A good mercenary has speed on their side, but which speedster is running into a victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The organisation known as Overwatch were Star Fox's next targets. Fox and his crew fanned out over the area, picking individual targets to deal with. Fox was after a speedy hero by the code name Tracer. He easily located the hero and was able to keep up with her as she rushed across the map. Fox used a Phantasm to close the gap between himself and her, but Tracer sidestepped the attack to prevent any damage from being taken. She faced the fox and drew her Pulse Pistols. "Looks like I've got company." she said, firing at Fox. The intergalactic mercenary rolled out of the way and drew his own blaster. "This is Fox. I've engaged the enemy." he said into his communications device. Here we go! ''' The battle began with a regular exchange of gunfire which was not very effective for either combatant. Tracer rushed towards Fox, but came to regret that decision as her foe cloaked himself in flames. "Fire!" he called, throwing his body towards Tracer and kicking her into the wall. Tracer used the wall as a foothold, and was able to climb it while still firing down on Fox. Not to be outdone, the mercenary wall bounced towards her and began firing again. Tracer strafed around Fox, returning fire and using Blink to charge into Fox. The mercenary was launched into the air, and Tracer managed to gain a slight advantage. She fired on Fox, tagging him several times before he summoned a Reflector, which countered the projectiles. Tracer took a bit of a beating, but she recovered enough to throw a Pulse Bomb. "Bombs away..." she teased, as Fox immediately dived for cover. He just got out of the radius of the bomb and when he looked to target Tracer again, he saw her making a break for an exit. "Here I come!" he declared, surrounding himself in flames. He then launched his attack, but Tracer was ready for him. She jumped down with a flying kick at Fox, knocking him off his charge. No big deal for Fox though; the mercenary had no issue throwing kicks and punches at Tracer, booting her into a crate and then delivering a chop down on her knee. Tracer hobbled away, and Fox helped her on her way when he threw a Smart Bomb at her. The explosion caught Tracer as Fox quickly vanished out of sight. Tracer groggily made it to her feet. "Let's try that again." she insisted, activating Recall. With her back to the point of throwing punches with Fox, she was able to use that position to assault the pilot from behind. "What the?" Fox asked, confused by the technique. He had little time to think though; Tracer wasn't letting up her attack! She rapid fired her pistols, pinning Fox onto the wall. As Fox attempted a Phantasm to close her down, Tracer used Blink again. She giggled as she evaded his attack with ease. "Wicked." she then fired again, but Fox met it with a Reflector. The two then traded a handful of kicks, where Fox got the upper hand. He punted Tracer into the wall before using his Fire Fox attack to send himself and Tracer through the wall. They struggled to their feet, and it was Fox to stand first. He lashed out with a flurry of kicks that Tracer couldn't keep up with. He then used his Phantasm back and forth, dealing a lot of damage to Tracer before the Overwatch Hero could even detect him. Arming a Smart Bomb, Fox tried to finish her off with an explosion but Tracer was able to react quickly enough to it. She shot the bomb out the air sending it across the room where it detonated away from harm. She then kicked Fox low, slowing him down and winding him. Tracer then shot Fox several times, knocking him to the floor. She threw a Pulse Bomb over her shoulder and turned to walk away. Fox had only seconds to make a counter of this. He kipped up, and grabbed the Pulse Bomb in his hand. With one Phantasm he was able to bring himself right next to Tracer. The Overwatch member only realised what was happening when the bomb was already detonating. The explosion was brutal, and both combatants struggled to find their bearings. Tracer scrambled for her Pulse Pistols and turned to fire them at Fox. McCloud raised his Reflector, repelling the attacks and disarming Tracer again. He then drew his blaster and charged a blast from it. He then fired, blasting a hole through the chest of Tracer. The Overwatch Hero collapsed in a bloodied heap and Fox fell backwards. He then grabbed his communications device. "This is Fox. Mission complete!" '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Fox!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Pilot themed battles Category:Nintendo vs Blizzard themed DBX Fights Category:Star Fox vs Overwatch themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights